Medical technology in treating patients has far outpaced the design of the medical or hospital gowns that patients are forced to wear. While medical treatments have changed vastly over the last century, the gowns have not. For example, where medical procedures have become less invasive, ambulatory treatment and recovery is more common. But where patients are more mobile, the medical gowns have not been improved to offer better access, warmth, comfort, dignity or modesty.
Variations of the current medical gown have been around since at least the 1920's and little has changed about the one-size-fits-all, open-in-the-back style. Not only do traditional medical gowns leave the patients with little dignity as they often leave gaping openings in the front or the back exposing the patient's body for all to see, but they can be difficult for patients to put on as they are required to awkwardly tie the gown in the back. Another disadvantage of traditional medical gowns is that in order for the patient to be examined or treated, the patient must be moved in order undo neck ties and back ties. Where the patient has limited mobility, moving the patient may be painful, or cause a delayed response in testing, examination, diagnosis and treatment.
Attempts to modify medical gowns have been largely unsuccessful. Medical gown designs have become confusing as patients are left wondering what is front or back and perplexed about complex wrap designs. However, medical gowns designs that are modified in order to give patients more dignity and coverage, still must allow the doctors to easily examine the patient or perform medical procedures, without the medical gown getting in the way. Additionally, where a patient can not move, the gown must be easy for medical personnel to put on and take off the patient with little effort.
Doctors, hospitals and patients alike want a medical gown that provides more dignity and comfort for the patient, yet maintains access to the patient for medical treatment.